


Good Girl

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Master/Slave, Public Sex, Roof Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Riko's in heaven whenever Dia tells her what a good girl she is. She's soaked whenever she gets scolded. It's not complicated to Riko: she just loves everything that comes with being Dia's obedient pet.





	Good Girl

Riko stood stock-still, her cellphone held just off of her ear. On the other line was Dia, waiting patiently for a response. The seconds were ticking by, and she was still trying to process the command she had received. Her and Dia had done a lot of things, but she had never been asked to go to school without panties before.

"Well?" It sounded like Dia was growing impatient, so Riko had to come up with a response. Well, so far in their relationship, she had never said no before. Now wasn't going to be the day that changed.

"Yes ma'am," Riko finally responded, taking a deep, shaky breath. This was going to be one of the more dangerous things that Dia had ever commanded. She had a bad feeling that their school skirts just weren't long enough to keep her new commando style hidden forever, but still she said yes. Dia was her mistress, after all, and she always did what she was told.

"You took twenty-seven seconds to answer," Dia chided her, though it didn't sound like she was too mad. As long as she did what she had agreed to, she would likely avoid any punishments for her immediate inaction. "Make sure you leave your underwear at home tomorrow. Don't even think about having a pair in your locker, or there will be consequences. Do you understand?" Her domineering tone sent a pleasant shiver down Riko's spine. She could already feel herself growing wet from the way Dia spoke to her.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good girl." Dia's voice dropped to a husky purr, and Riko nearly creamed herself on the spot. "I will see you tomorrow, then." She hung up before Riko could respond, but there wasn't anything more to discuss. Riko knew what she had to do, and the thought both scared and thrilled her.

Despite their extremely close relationship, neither of them had ever called the other their girlfriend. It was something else, something that Riko considered a much tighter bond. Dia was her mistress, and Riko would do absolutely anything that she was told. She loved when Dia commanded her to do things, and she was guaranteed to make her panties wet whenever Dia scolded her. There were specific things that excited Riko, and only Dia could provide her those thrills. She had an itch, and she wanted it scratched bad.

All she wanted to do then was to get herself off, but that wasn't allowed. Dia had been very clear: no one was allowed to bring her to orgasm but Dia. Riko wasn't even allowed to touch herself. Only her mistress was allowed that privilege, and ever since she had been completely faithful to that command. Even in the moments where she was soaked and desperate for release, she wouldn't dare drop a hand into her panties and bring herself to completion. She was a good girl, after all.

It was going to be tough to sleep that night, but Riko still laid down in bed and attempted to sleep. She was excited about what tomorrow was going to bring. There was also a healthy dose of worry, but that wasn't going to deter her. Everything they did was built on mutual trust and respect. She knew that if there was something she didn't want to do, all she had to do was say no and that would be it. That topic would be dropped right then and there. She hadn't said no, though.

Who could say no to a wonderful mistress like Dia?

* * *

When morning came, Riko was up and raring to go. Despite how early it was, she seemed to have an incredible amount of energy. It always excited her to go to school nowadays, because she got to be in the same building as Dia. She needed to be near her mistress to feel satisfied: to feel alive.

Her pajamas were quickly discarded, replaced by her school uniform. Of course, she remembered to forget one specific article of clothing that day. Her cheeks were flushed red when she felt the unfamiliar sensation of her skirt brushing against her bare crotch, but it also brought a tiny moan to her lips. She didn't bother to even look at her underwear drawer as she gently picked up the final item she needed from atop the dresser. The last part of her outfit she needed to feel complete: her collar.

It was soft leather, form-fitting without being too tight. Hanging from the front was a chain, similar to a dog tag, with the Kurosawa family crest on it. This was the truest symbol of her subservience to Dia. It was proof that Dia owned her, and that she would obey every command that was asked of her. The collar was her favorite thing to wear, and it was also the closest time she ever came to saying no to something Dia told her to do.

She wasn't against wearing the collar. In fact, it excited her a lot more than most people would reckon was healthy. Having physical proof around her neck that she was owned made her feel secure every time she put it on. The thing that she nearly said no to was wearing it in public. Up to that point, her and Dia's relationship had been by and large a secret. Nobody knew about the kinky things they did together behind closed doors, but wearing something like that out in public would make that a bit hard to explain away.

In fact, she had even asked for some time to think it over, a request that Dia agreed to. She thought about it long and hard, wondering if she really wanted her friends to find out that she was a freaky slut for Dia's punishments. Then she thought about actually wearing it, and even then she could feel the warmth of it around her neck. She could truly imagine how good it would feel to have that physical knowledge of being Dia's, and no one else's. Her heart soared at the thought.

So that next day, when Dia asked if she had made a decision, Riko dropped down to her knees and begged for Dia to collar her: to allow her to show that she was Dia's pet, her slave, her lover. Things hadn't even ended up that badly. No one knew that she was doing those kinds of things with Dia, or at least she didn't think they did. Everyone else just figured it was just another of her weird kinks, and just occasionally teased her about it. She didn't care, though: she just felt so warm and happy to know just how much Dia cared.

With her collar firmly clasped around her neck, she went off to school with a happy skip in her step. She figured that she likely wouldn't get to see Dia until lunchtime, but to her surprise, her mistress was standing in the hallway waiting for her as she headed for her first class. Like a good pet, she headed right for her, standing in front of her with a big smile.

"Come with me." Dia held out her hand, which Riko instantly took, and she let herself be led into the bathroom. After a quick check of the stalls revealed that they were alone, Dia turned to Riko and glanced down at her skirt. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Show me." Without hesitation, Riko lifted up her skirt, revealing her bare pussy to her mistress. Dia stared at it, licking her lips before nodding. Riko obediently released her skirt, having proven that she had been faithful, just as promised. "Such a good girl you are, Riko dear." Riko couldn't stop a big smile from breaking out across her face. She could feel herself growing wet again.

Usually that would be it. After all, they were at school, and both of them knew that education was very important. Today was different, though: it wasn't over yet. Instead of walking out of the bathroom, Dia headed for Riko instead, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her in for a deep, lustful kiss. Riko didn't hesitate to return the kiss, her lips parting slightly and allowing her mistress's tongue to slip in and quickly dominate her own. The fact that classes would begin soon - or that anyone could walk in on them - didn't seem to be such a concern anymore.

While they were making out, Dia reached behind Riko and lifted up her skirt, grabbing her ass greedily. She kneaded and squeezed it with a possessive touch, and Riko melted against her body. Then Dia pulled away, and Riko was left feeling cold and wanting. She knew better than to whimper out for more, though. Her mistress would always provide when the time was right.

"Turn towards the mirror." Riko did so, staring at herself curiously as Dia walked behind her. She wrapped her arms around Riko's waist and rested her head on her pet's shoulder. "What do you see?"

"I see a pet who would do anything that her mistress asked of her." She reached up and gently touched her collar, feeling a comfortable warmth move across her body. Dia's hands were heading down to the bottom of her skirt, which was once again lifted up. Riko blushed slightly when she saw her own pussy reflected in the mirror, but she didn't look away. "And I see a wonderful and fair mistress who always treats her pet the way she deserves to be treated."

"You have a good eye, my pet." Dia purred in her ear, making her shudder. One slender hand dipped between her legs, running a finger teasingly up and down her slit. It made Riko's legs shake, and she watched Dia tease her through the reflection. It was embarrassing, but it was also exciting, which was a running theme for her life nowadays.

Maybe the fact that they did have classes soon lessened the teasing that Dia would usually inflict upon her, as this time she was only subjected to a few more rubs along her slit. Then one of Dia's fingers entered her, and she let out a relieved moan as she was finally able to feel something inside of her. It had been a long five days without any kind of satisfaction, and she felt like she was liable to burst at any moment.

That sensation wasn't lessened when a second finger entered her, and her hips involuntarily bucked forward when Dia begin to move her fingers in and out of her needy pussy. As their movements grew faster, Riko's moans grew more consistent: high-pitched and begging. She would beg Dia to go faster, to give her lowly little pet exactly what she deserved. That earned her a hard slap on the ass, and she yelped loudly, hoping that no one had walked by and heard that.

"You're so needy today, hmm?" Dia purred again, her voice silky-smooth as she breathed warmly against Riko's ear. Her fingers didn't let up for a second, only increasing in their intensity. "My horny little pet." Oh Gods, Dia talking so lewdly was a massive turn-on. She was so strict, almost prudish around others in the way she spoke, that her saying things like that was a shock to the system. It got her juices flowing like nobody's business. "You've been such a good girl for your mistress. Coming to school without any panties... Such a naughty, naughty pet. I think you deserve a treat."

Riko didn't say anything, but she didn't have to. Dia's fingers curled up inside her, wiggling around while a third finger slipped inside and headed straight for her clit. There was nothing wild or uncoordinated about Dia. She was a perfectionist, and she was damn good at what she did. While she was working Riko over with her fingers, she grabbed a fistful of Riko's hair and yanked it back hard.

Shouting out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, Riko had her head jerked back. She was staring at the ceiling now, panting and moaning wildly as her orgasm was fast approaching. Her juices were steadily coursing down her quivering thighs, and all she could think about was how close she was. She so desperately wanted to cum, but she knew better than to ask for it unless Dia told her to ask. Besides, it didn't seem as if her mistress was going to be stopping.

She thought that she heard the bell ring, but it was about that time when one of Dia's fingers started paying very close attention to her g spot, and then Riko was hearing a lot of things. Most of them were moans: her moans. She was moaning and writhing violently, only held stable because Dia had her in a tight grip. Her juices flowed down her thighs as she came, the pleasure of finally gaining release overwhelming. If it wasn't for Dia being there, she thought she may have been liable to faint right down on the floor.

When her body had stopped writhing, Dia let go of her hair, allowing her to stare at the mirror again through half-lidded eyes. She just wanted to fall asleep in Dia's warm, protective arms for hours. Then Dia whispered in her ear again, and she knew that rest would be another desire she couldn't have just yet. "The bell rang, Riko. We must get to class now."

"Uhh?" She snapped out of it quickly, though, and a blush came to her face as she realized what was happening. "O-Oh, right, ma'am!" Dia released her, and she quickly smoothed down her skirt before reaching for some paper towels to clean herself up. Before she could grab them, Dia pulled her hands away.

"No. You're not to clean yourself until you get home. I want you to spend the rest of the day like this, thinking about what a mess you made." She made sure Riko was looking right at her, then she took her fingers into her mouth and gently sucked them clean. Riko could feel the warmth quickly returning to her body. "Are we clear, pet?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Dia smiled and took her flushed cheeks in her hands, giving her another kiss. This one was a lot sweeter, tender: more akin to loving girlfriends than a mistress and pet. Riko loved these too, of course, and she felt reassured as she melted into this gentler kiss as well. These were the times where they shared different but still powerful moments, and Riko loved them too. She loved Dia unconditionally. "I love you, mistress."

"I love you too, my pet." They shared a final warm smile, then Dia walked out of the bathroom. Riko gathered herself, then left as well to get to her class. It was a bit uncomfortable to walk with her juices still staining her thighs, but she still felt extremely satisfied.

* * *

During lunch, Riko usually ate with Chika and You, and that's where she was heading when she was stopped by Dia. Well, Dia didn't physically stop her, but her presence gave Riko pause. After all, they didn't eat lunch at the same time, so it was odd to see her in the halls at that time. It was a pleasant surprise, though.

They both seemed to be in a sort of holding pattern until the hallway had emptied, then Dia strode forward with purpose. Before Riko could even speak, Dia was upon her, slamming a palm against the wall and pinning her against it. She shied back on the wall, eyes wide as her legs shook. Dia was privy to every one of her kinks, no matter how weird they might be. The kabedon was one of the weirder ones, but Dia had not been shy about using it to show off her unquestionable dominance. In the middle of the hall, though? During school hours? Dia was being risky and frisky today.

"Are you hungry, Riko?" Was she hungry? Well, yeah. It was lunch time, after all. She just nodded, realizing where this was going. It appeared that her lunch was going to be a bit juicier than she originally anticipated. "Why don't we have lunch right here? On your knees." Immediately she dropped to her knees, any reticence about their even more public showcase having disappeared due to Dia's perfect utilization of her weird wall kink.

By now, she knew the drill. She stuffed her head underneath Dia's skirt and gently pulled down her panties far enough so that they'd be out of the way, but still hidden beneath her skirt. Not like what they were doing could be explained as anything but oral sex, but Dia had her ways, and Riko respected them. She took a moment to allow her mistress's scent to fill her nostrils. It was intoxicating, and she was drawn forward without any complaints.

Her tongue slipped into Dia's pussy right away, lapping at it like the obedient pet she was. Dia wasn't making any sounds, but the hand that ended up making a fist in her hair let her know that her work was being appreciated. The only noises in the quiet hall was her tongue alternating between lapping at Dia's lower lips and thrusting in between them. Dia's grip on her hair tightened slightly.

She wondered how long it had been since Dia had cum. Did she masturbate quite frequently, or were her own wait times as long as Riko's? It wasn't something she'd ever ask, but it occasionally was on her mind. Of course, that was merely a secondary thought. The majority of her thoughts were on how she could pleasure her mistress the most, and so she pushed the other thought into the recesses of her mind so she could fully concentrate on eating Dia out.

Her face was pushed firmly between Dia's thighs, and Riko invited the closed quarters as she wiggled her tongue around her mistress's tight passage. When she let her tongue move across Dia's clit, she made sure to go back and give it some much-deserved attention. The quiet squeal that got from Dia made Riko flush with warmth. Dia could be a very quiet lover when she wasn't giving out lewd directions, so getting any sound out of her was the best kind of treat.

Another thought came to mind as she feasted on Dia's delicious snatch: what were the chances of a fellow student popping into the hall and catching them? She reckoned that it was very high, but so far it seemed that they had been lucky. Well, it wasn't like she could see anybody from underneath Dia's skirt, but she figured there'd be a surprised gasp to alert her of someone's presence. So far, it'd been very quiet.

"You're doing a good job, pet," Dia whispered from above her, and though Riko couldn't see her, she could imagine the exact facial expression she was making. It was likely with an easy smile that bordered on a grin, with a dominating glint in her eyes. "Down on your knees... That's exactly where you belong." It was getting really hot beneath Dia's skirt. Riko wanted to touch herself so badly whenever Dia put her in her place, but she knew that she had to resist. The temptation was enormous, though.

She felt like Dia wasn't all that close to cumming. There was definitely the taste of love juice on her tongue, but it wasn't like she was a waterfall. She probably had gotten herself off recently, maybe even that very morning. The thought excited Riko, but she took care not to voice it aloud. Instead, she continued to be a good girl and lick away until she was forced to stop.

The skirt came back down and let Riko look up to see Dia. "Go to lunch. Eat what you can with your friends. After classes, go to the roof. I will meet you there. Don't waste time dilly-dallying." She pulled back up her panties and smoothed down her skirt. "I will see you after school, pet."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Riko still sat there on her knees, in a daze. She hadn't even come close to bringing Dia to orgasm. Was she mad? Riko knew she hadn't done anything wrong, so what had happened? With no clue about what to do, she got back up and headed to lunch, making sure to clean off her face before spending a bit of time with Chika and You. She was anxious the rest of the day, waiting for the final bell to ring so she could figure out what was going on.

* * *

After school, Riko went up to the roof, just as Dia had told her to. Since there wasn't any Aqours practice that day, they would have the roof to themselves. When she got up there, Dia was already waiting for her, arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground. That wasn't a good sign.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Dia was upon her, pinning her against the brick wall. "You're thirty-one seconds late. A small but grievous amount of time." Riko almost wasn't able to respond, her wall kink acting up and making her juices start to run again.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, ma'am!" She didn't think that she had been late, but she wasn't going to question Dia. If she was late, than she was late: no excuses. Even if she hadn't been wasting time downstairs. "P-Please let me make it up to you."

"Oh don't worry, you will. Now take off your clothes." Dia backed off, and Riko began to strip down for her mistress. Her shirt and ribbon came off in a flash, with her bra soon following. Finally it was her skirt, since there were no panties to bother removing. The clothing was dropped into a little pile next to her, leaving her bare except for her shoes and her collar. "Now come here."

Dia kept backing up as Riko approached, until the two of them were in the middle of the roof. Then Dia placed her hands on Riko's shoulders and forced her down to the ground. "You're probably wondering why I stopped you during lunch. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. The hallway just wasn't a good place for what I needed to do." She partially stripped down as well, removing her skirt and panties before dropping down to the ground.

"I don't want anyone interrupting us, but I refuse to wait until we get home." She forced Riko's legs wide open, then got closer, spreading her own legs and resting them astride Riko's hips. "I want to fuck my pet, and I want to fuck her now." Dia was so hot when she was demanding. Riko just nodded shakily, scooting her body a bit closer until there was almost no distance between them.

Dia put two fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, then shoved them straight into Riko's pussy. Riko yelped and jerked her body towards Dia, feeling the fires of desire burn anew. "Use your fingers, Riko. I want you to fuck me as well."

"Yes ma'am!" Riko mimicked Dia's actions, sucking on her fingers before thrusting two of them into Dia's pussy. She again didn't make any noises, but this time Riko could see her body jerk a bit, and it excited her. The two of them initially fingered each other in a reflective rhythm, but that never lasted long. Riko wasn't like Dia. The more excited she got, the wilder her actions became, and she'd been excited all day.

Riko kept wiggling and thrusting her fingers faster, wanting to bring her mistress the pleasure she deserved. She even bent forward to bring her tongue back into the picture, maneuvering around Dia's arm so that she could once again feast on her mistress. With her tongue taking up more room, she shifted her fingering to working Dia's clit.

Dia moaned quietly, and Riko grew wetter from more than just her mistress's expert fingers moving in and out of her pussy. She kept doing what she'd been doing, and was rewarded with several more moans. More than anything, she wanted Dia to cum for her. Her own orgasm was close, but she was desperately holding on because she wanted Dia to cum first. Besides, she'd already cum that morning. She could wait a little bit longer.

It was hard not to cum, since Dia was a wonder with her fingers. She knew all the perfect places to touch, and her longer, slender fingers could reach really deep. Riko couldn't even remember a time when Dia had been clumsy down there. It was so very hard to not just give in and explode all over her fingers, but Riko had to dig deep and hold on. She wanted those juices all over her face.

Rubbing her finger around Dia's clit combined with her lapping tongue finally did the trick, and she glanced up to see Dia bite down on her lip before the floodgates opened. Riko was gifted with Dia's delicious juices, and she kept her face planted firmly between her legs, greedily lapping up all of the juices she could and swallowing it down. It almost made her forget that there were two perfect fingers still inside of her.

Dia hadn't forgotten, though. She barely allowed herself to bask in the afterglow before she set upon Riko again, pumping her fingers in and out with a rougher touch. It caught Riko by surprise, and she yelped and moaned as the pleasure crashed back down on her. When she looked at Dia, she was staring right back, refusing to break eye contact. It was intense, and Riko knew that she wouldn't last much longer if she kept getting stared at like that.

She didn't last much longer. Placing her palms against the ground, she let out a cute, high-pitched cry as she came all over Dia's fingers for the second time that day. Her whole body shook from the intensity, squeezing her eyes shut and giving herself up completely to the pleasure.

When she finished cumming, she felt completely drained of energy. Her body wobbled a bit, but Dia quickly grabbed her and steadied her. She pulled Riko into her arms and held her comfortingly, softly kissing her ear. Riko sighed contently, resting in her mistress's arms in absolute satisfaction. What an incredible day.

"You did so good today, Riko." Dia was purring softly in her ear, making Riko feel like the luckiest girl in the world. "You've made your mistress proud. Are you ready to go home now, my pet?" Riko nodded, tired but happy. Dia smiled and helped Riko up onto her feet, the two of them picking up their discarded clothing and getting dressed. Then they went down the stairs and out of the school, hand in hand.

When they reached the spot where they had to split up, Dia gave Riko one last swat on the ass, followed by a more tender kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, my pet," she whispered against Riko's lips, getting Riko excited all over again.

"Yes ma'am," Riko replied obediently, heading home with thoughts of Dia taking up her mind. If only she was allowed to touch herself. She was sure that Dia would reward her with another orgasm soon enough, though. Good girls always got what they deserved.


End file.
